


Who's been naughty and nice

by Unne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Breaking corporate conduct code, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steter Secret Santa 2020, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Here is a Stiles pining for his hot-as-hell boss. Here is his cold-hearted boss, ignoring him. Here is the whole office trying to get them together. Nobody is working. It's almost Christmas, so who cares?Betaed by Muykke, god bless her
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Who's been naughty and nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift for @wynnebat. Merry Xmas to you!

_Three days before office Christmas Party_  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Scott McCall: Come on Stiles, you are drooling, it’s unbecoming. Stop staring at your boss RIGHT NOW  
Stiles Stilinski: Shut up, Scotty, it’s none of your business. Besides, do you have any chocolate? Really need to chew on something  
Scott McCall: if you hurry there will be some candy left in the kitchen. But you better run, I’ve seen IT guys heading there a couple of minutes ago  
Stiles Stilinski: Then it is a lost battle, those bastards will eat everything and lick the plates clean by the time I get there  
Stiles Stilinski: And you know what else is a lost battle?  
Scott McCall: fucking shut up  
Scott McCall: not that again  
Stiles Stilinski: yeah that again, Scotty, that again. If you love me you should suffer with me, oh brother mine  
Stiles Stilinski: and suffer we will. Look at this heartless bastard. Look at him  
Scott McCall: no way in hell  
Stiles Stilinski: then you are blind, Scotty. For there is nothing in this office more worth looking at than the perfect features of Peter Hale  
Scott McCall: I say, the Christmas tree is also pretty nice this year…  
Stiles Stilinski: Glittering lights are nothing comparing to this man’s neck. Or his broad shoulders. Or his glorious legs  
Scott McCall: ok. I am serious this time. Shut up or I will call HR and accuse you of harassment faster than you will get to describe his magnificent ass  
Stiles Stilinski: So you do think his ass is magnificent! I knew it  
Stiles Stilinski: Isn’t it though?  
  
**Teams Chat 2:**  
Isaac Lahey: hey, Stiles. I’ve been wondering if you are going to the Christmas party this year?  
Stiles Stilinski: Sure thing, babe. Never in my life will I miss loads of cheap alcohol and shitty food give away. Why though?  
Stiles Stilinski: Will you? Scott will pledge having to help Kira with the baby and leave early and I will have to be a wallflower for the rest of the evening.  
Isaac Lahey: I will, just asking. Wanted a distraction from this damned report  
Stiles Stilinski: I know, right? Those annual reports will be the death of me.  
  
**Teams Chat 3:**  
Isaac Lahey: hey boss, he will be there  
Peter Hale: Thank you, Isaac  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Stiles Stilinski: Scotty, Scotty, Scotty  
Stiles Stilinski: Don’t you dare to silent treat me  
Stiles Stilinski: You are my friend, my brother, my platonic soulmate  
Stiles Stilinski: You are obliged to support me for better and for worth. Even in pining!  
Scott McCall: And I did for Christ’s sake! I did for the first half a year. But there are limits to human’s patience, Stiles! By now there is not a single person in this office and outside of it who doesn’t want to vomit once you pronounce “Pete..”  
Stiles Stilinski: Bro. Alarm  
Scott McCall: What?  
Stiles Stilinski: He smiled at me!!! He walked by and smile at me, I swear to God.  
Scott McCall: And here we go again. Dear Santa. Please, I’ve been nice entire year. Please, could you arrange that Peter Fucking Hale finally makes up his mind and fucks Stiles Dumbass Stilinski or (if he doesn’t want to) that he stops flirting with him entirely? So that we all could be over this. Yours sincerely, the whole office of Beacon Ent. Ltd  
Stiles Stilinski: He is typing something! Oh Lord, oh Lord. Keep cool. Keep cool. Breath in and pretend to be busy, Stiles, fuckingsonofabitch  
  
**Teams Chat 4:**  
Peter Hale: Stiles, do you have a moment? I need to discuss payroll plan for the next year with you?  
Stiles Stilinski: hi Peter. Sure thing. Whenever you want me  
Peter Hale: Right now would be perfect😉  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Stiles Stilinski: Scott. Please help me out. Look at this  
Stiles Stilinski: <screenshot.jpg>  
Stiles Stilinski: This is what I'm thinking this is, right?  
Stiles Stilinski: He said he wants me right now! omg, omg, it's happening  
Scott McCall: sure thing, buddy. He is gonna have his way with you right in the conference room. With transparent walls. In the middle of the office. What else could he mean?  
Stiles Stilinski: no, but what if he is gonna propose to have his way with me later? He sooooo wants me buddy, I can feel it  
  
**Teams Chat 4** :  
Peter Hale: Stiles, shall we? Or you need a moment or two?  
Stiles Stilinski: I am running, boss  
  
**Teams Chat 1** :  
Stiles Stilinski: Shit, gotta go, buddy, my hot boss is waiting for me and I shouldn't keep Daddy waiting  
Scott McCall: please run into the wall and knock yourself out  
  
  
_Half an hour later:_  
  
**Teams Chat 1** :  
Stiles Stilinski: Fuck it. Fuck my stupid life  
Scott McCall: ???  
Stiles Stilinski: All he wanted to do was to discuss that stupid payroll. No flirting. No smiling besides being polite. Nothing. I am a shitty loser and of course such a man would never even look in my direction.  
Scott McCall: No need to say such things. You know that's not true, dude. Maybe he is just not your guy?  
Stiles Stilinski: Maybe  
Stiles Stilinski: Wanna get drunk after hours? My call  
Scott McCall: Sure thing, buddy. Though I must admit that I have to blame Peter Hale for my developing alcoholism  
  
  
_Two days before office Christmas party_  
  
**Teams Chat 2**  
Stiles Stilinski: Hey Isaac. Wanna go out for a lunch?  
Isaac Lahey: Yeah, just give me a few moments  
Stiles Stilinski: Report again?  
Isaac Lahey: Nope:) Online shopping. Need a new tie for the party. Gotta impress them ladies from the second floor  
Stiles Stilinski: oh you dog:) Bet they will all be about you after the first few glasses, tie or no tie. You are the second most handsome guy in the company. After You-Know-Who of course  
Isaac Lahey: Of course  
Isaac Lahey: And the ladies (and gentlemen btw) from the second floor surely know better than to lay their hand on You-Know-Who, unless they want those hands chopped off by you, so yeah, they will all be mine  
Stiles Stilinski: Hey, Peter is his own person. He may have as many hands on him as he wants. I won't do anything to the said hands. Probably...  
Isaac Lahey: To change the subject, what will you be wearing? Wanna order with me and spare the money for delivery?  
Stiles Stilinski: Nah. I don't think I will attend after all. It all will be too humiliating. Don't wanna give anyone an additional opportunity to watch me hopelessly pining  
Isaac Lahey: Oh man...  
  
  
**Teams Chat 3:**  
Isaac Lahey: Sir, he says now he is not coming.  
Peter Hale: any particular reason given?  
Isaac Lahey: It's hard to say.  
Isaac Lahey: I think he has nothing to wear...  
  
**Teams Chat 4:**  
Peter Hale: Stiles  
Stiles Stilinski: yes, boss?  
Peter Hale: I wanted to ask you something. But probably it is not a good time?  
Stiles Stilinski: Time is always good for you to ask me something  
Peter Hale: Could you please check that Argent and Co received the documents we sent them yesterday?  
Stiles Stilinski: Sure, just a second  
Stiles Stilinski: All done, they will respond asap.  
Stiles Stilinski: I also wanted to ask you something, I have two tickets to the ice ring for tonight? Wanna come with me? *message status - read*  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Scott McCall: Stiles, where have you been? I thought you went out for lunch with Isaac, but he says he went alone.  
Scott McCall: and what the heck with your eyes? Are you allergic to something?  
Stiles Stilinski: I'm fine, Scotty. Just asked Peter out and he refused  
Scott McCall: Oh man :(((( Fucking bastard. What did he use as an excuse?  
Stiles Stilinski: Nothing. He didn't respond for three hours and then left for the client meeting without even looking at me  
Scott McCall: ...  
Scott McCall: don't you think that he was, you know, busy?  
Scott McCall: with like... work staff?  
Stiles Stilinski: I know what you are doing, brother, but please don't. We all know what it means when someone doesn't answer your messages. It means they don't want to.  
Scott McCall: I am so sorry, bro.  
  
_One day before office Christmas party_ :  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Scott McCall: and look at you  
Scott McCall: you think it's decent to show up at work in the painted-on jeans???  
Stiles Stilinski: Shut up. It's casual Friday.  
Scott McCall: and it will never hurt to show the bastard what exactly he is rejecting, right?  
Stiles Stilinski: and that.  
  
**Teams Chat 2:**  
Stiles Stilinski: Isaac. I need a bow-tie. I am going to the party after all. Fuck it. no one will say that Stiles Stilinski is hiding from someone.  
Isaac Lahey: Stiles.  
Stiles Stilinski: What?  
Isaac Lahey: I hate you.  
Stiles Stilinski: I love uuuu 2  
  
**Teams Chat 3:**  
Isaac Lahey: Oh, boss, here is the deal. You are manning up and go ask him out. Or I will ask him out myself. I mean, those jeans are pretty becoming, what do you think?  
Peter Hale: Are you sure that that is a right way to talk to your manager, Isaac?  
Isaac Lahey: Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir.  
Peter Hale: And Isaac?  
Issac Lahey: Yes, sir?  
Peter Hale: Don't you dare to glance at those jeans again.  
Isaac Lahey: Copied, sir.  
  
**Teams Group Chat:**  
Scott McCall: Ok, colleagues. We need to discuss the most pressing issue today. I think we all agree that the positive outcome of this project will benefit all parties and may have an impact on the office mood in general  
Erica Reyes: In other words, once they shag we can all breathe normally without the constant stench of misery and longing  
Vernon Boyd: Thank you for translating, Erica  
Isaac Lahey: So, brainstorm. What can we do to make them finally hook up at the party tomorrow? Ideas?  
Erica Reyes: We could lock them up in the store room. And listen under the door ;););)  
Scott McCall: Erica!  
Erica Reyes: What????  
Scott McCall: and how do we manage it? We could lure Stiles in there with food, I guess. But there is no way in hell we can get Peter Touch-me-Not Hale into a storeroom. And I personally don't think that combined efforts of us all would be sufficient to drag him there physically. Unless Derek helps us?  
Derek Hale: So you suggest I help you to restrain my own uncle and shove him in the a small room with his stalker? Who do you think I am?  
Derek Hale: Let's knock him out first, he kicks like a bitch and don't even ask how I know it  
  
**Teams Chat 4:**  
Peter Hale: Stiles. I want to propose something  
Stiles Stilinski: Another payroll discussion? Can it please wait till Monday? It's almost Friday evening, man. And I wanted to go to the skating ring. The very skating ring you have ignored  
Stiles Stilinski: Which was very rude by the way. You didn't even say no. You just ignored it, like a big busy boss you are. Not a second to spare for answering lesser mortals  
Stiles Stilinski: or perhaps you thought me bold even to ask. You know, being out of my league and all. Petty stupid Stiles making moon eyes for you. Such an imprudence even to think that great Peter Hale would ever consider going out with me. It would have been a Christmas magic, dude  
Stiles Stilinski: Sorry, boss.  
Stiles Stilinski: I will file in my resignation with HR immediately.  
Peter Hale: Stiles Stilinski.  
Peter Hale: May I ask you a question?  
Stiles Stilinski: whatever, I am almost fired already. I can tell you to go fuck yourself any moment now.  
Peter Hale: Have you been naughty or nice this year?  
Stiles Stilinski: whut????!!!!!!!!  
Peter Hale: excessive use of punctuation is definitely naughty  
Peter Hale: as well as being rude to your seniors  
Peter Hale: but I will give you another chance since you mentioned Christmas miracles  
Peter Hale: Have you been naughty or nice this year?  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Stiles Stilinski: SCOTTY, I NEED YOU NOW  
Stiles Stilinski: NOW  
Stiles Stilinski: RIGHT NOW  
Stiles Stilinski: CODE RED  
Stiles Stilinski: I REPEAT CODE RED  
Stiles Stilinski: where are you when I need you?  
Stiles Stilinski: <screenshot.jpeg>  
Stiles Stilinski: what the fuck is this???  
Stiles Stilinski: is it what i think it is?  
Stiles Stilinski: ANSWER ME SCOTTY DAMN IT  
  
**Teams Chat 4:**  
Stiles Stilinski: Ok, Stiles is back online.  
Stiles Stilinski: I wonder, what will being good result in? and being naughty? Will it result in a piece of coal instead of annual bonus?  
Peter Hale: no impact on your annual bonus. It will be against corporate conduct code.  
Peter Hale: But if you have been good, I would propose going to the Christmas party together tomorrow. As a couple. And going to HR first thing on Monday so that we could have you transferred to the other line manager to avoid clash of interests.  
Stiles Stilinski:...  
Stiles Stilinski: It is not a joke, right?  
Stiles Stilinski: please say you mean it.  
Peter Hale: I like you, Stiles. And I mean it. Unless the interest is not mutual? Then I withdraw my proposal and apologize  
Stiles Stilinski: Wheeeeeeee  
Stiles Stilinski: DON'T YOU DARE  
Stiles Stilinski: Of course it is mutual! I worship the ground you step on, you dumbass!  
Peter Hale: It warms my heart to hear that.  
Peter Hale: But what did I say about being rude to your seniors?  
Stiles Stilinski: Yeah about that  
Stiles Stilinski: out of curiosity  
Stiles Stilinski: what will happen if I have been naughty?  
Peter Hale: in that case I suggest we immediately go to the storeroom where I teach you some manners before giving you your Christmas present. After that I suggest we spend the weekend at my place, ditch the Christmas party entirely and proceed with disciplining and presents giving respectively.  
Stiles Stilinski:...  
Stiles Stilinski: omg  
Stiles Stilinski: I mean, go fuck yourself boss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Peter Hale: naughty it is then.  
Peter Hale: Head there and I will follow you in 10 minutes  
Stiles Stilinski: Yes, boss!  
Peter Hale: and Stiles?  
Stiles Stilinski: Yes, sir?  
Peter Hale: I expect you to be kneeling when I get there.  
Stiles Stilinski: wheeeee!!!!!  
  
**Teams** **Group Chat** :  
Scott McCall: ...we can also add some vodka to the grog to help them, you know, relax a little  
Isaac Lahey: I'll bring the rope just in case  
Vernon Boyd: guys  
Isaac Lahey: what? you think that rope is too much? Nothing is too much at this stage, bro!  
Vernon Boyd: not that. Look up guys. Are you seeing what I am seeing?  
Scott McCall: What do you mean?  
Scott McCall: oh my GOD!  
Isaac Lahey: FUCKEN SHIT  
Erica Reyes: YAAAHOOOO! Let's start drinking early!  
Scott McCall: HELL YESSSSS  
Vernon Boyd: I'll get the booze  
Isaac Lahey: I'll get some more, man! Let's party!!!!!  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Scott McCall: sooooooooo  
Scott McCall: are there bees in the store room and you've got bitten?  
Scott McCall: or why pray tell my you just emerged out of the storeroom with swollen lips???  
Scott McCall: omg, are you limping as well?  
Stiles Stilinski: and a little afraid to sit down :)))))  
Scott McCall: YOU SLUT!  
Scott McCall: so happy for you though:))))))))))) so you are together now? Like together-together??  
Stiles Stilinski: yesssss. Will notify HR first thing on Monday  
Scott McCall: I am sure they have had papers ready since September  
Scott McCall: See! Santa heard me! Santa thinks I've been good!  
Stiles Stillinksi: ^___^  
Stiles Stilinski: nah, I go for naughty:)  
Scott McCall: NO DETAILS!  
Scott McCall: don't you dare!  
  
  
_Monday after Christmas Party:_  
  
Group Teams Chat:  
Isaac Lahey: Omg, I am still hangovering  
Erica Reyes: tell me about it  
Scott McCall: +1  
Scott McCall: it hurts even to move my eyes  
Vernon Boyd: I don't remember anything after the management speech. Please tell me I didn't dance on the table naked.  
Scott McCall: not naked, relax  
Vernon Boyd: Good to know  
Isaac Lahey: At least you didn't arrive to the office with a Texas-size hickey on your neck today  
Vernon Boyd: Well, I am not Stiles you know, I am a responsible adult:))  
Isaac Lahey: It's not Stiles, dude. Go bigger  
Scott McCall: whut?????? IT IS PETER with a hickey?!!??! My eyes, my eyes!!!!!!  
  
  
**Teams Chat 4** :  
Stiles Stilinski: psss, boss? wanna go naughty again?  
Peter Hale: I am not your boss anymore, sweetheart  
Peter Hale: and I have a conference call in a minute  
Peter Hale: and I suggest we abstain from sex in the office from now on. It's definitely against corporate rules and shouldn't happen again.  
  
  
**Teams Chat 1:**  
Stiles Stilinski: Scott. He doesn't love me anymore. It was a one-night-stand for him.  
Scott McCall: Stiles, wait a second.  
  
**Teams Chat 5** :  
Scott McCall: Isaac.  
Scott McCall: <screenshot.jpeg>  
  
**Teams Chat 3** :  
Isaac Lahey: Boss.  
Isaac Lahey: <screenshot.jpeg>  
Peter Hale: Thank you, Isaac  
  
**Teams Chat 4** :  
Peter Hale: And I love you. My place tonight?  
Stiles Stilinski: ^_^  
Stiles Stilinski: Wheeeeeee!


End file.
